To Be Free
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Mona Lisa dreams of no more then her freedom as she struggles to find a way out of her cage she been imprisoned in for over fifteen years, as someone's pet. With Slash as her keeper she would do anything to get away, even run into a world she doesn't understand. (TMNT CC are AU based on 1987-2003 versions) - One Shot- Mild language and violence.


**To be Free**

_I will protect you; I promise, just trust me and take my hand…_

Perfect ripples formed under her green finger tips as she played with water in her pond that was crystal clear.

Stretched out on a large rock she stared endlessly captivated by the movement and shapes, boredom was her problem as her body felt restless of the endless days of the same old, same old.

Memories of times that was so long ago plagued her mind, teasing her what it felt to be free, to be who she wants to be, be able to really live.

With a sigh Mona Lisa rolled over onto her back as the nice warm rock elevated her body heat, dipping her long tail into the cool refreshing water, to find a balance she had to admit she quite admired, she stared at the roof of her so called home.

A cage, sure it had everything she needed, plants, soil, light in the day bright as the sun, at night fake stars, a clean fresh pool of water that was fifteen feet deep and a rock that was always toasty warm…

Reaching up she longed for more, freedom from this mindless existence, to explore not to be subjugated to this cell.

How long has she been here, she in a way lost count…well not really she just wanted to deny it, it was easier then facing the truth, fifteen years it has been since she saw a real star, a real sun, memories faded more like dreams themselves reminded her what they were really like.

At the age of five she knew for fact was the last time she experienced what freedom even was, even so young the mere thought, feeling it gave, still some how burned an expression deep within her mind, then there was him…a young boy that always promising her to protect her no matter what…

Yet no matter what she did she never could remember him, his name and face lost in the wave of the forgotten part of a past she started to doubt ever existed in the first place.

Closing her eyes she desperately tried to remember those days, that moment of him if she could, it was the only way for it to not totally fade within the darkness of her own despair…

"Day dreaming again my sweet?" a voice came across her cage, near the door that kept her in her room, that was always lock to her.

Mona shuttered by his voice, as she despised him and everything he stood for, regardless on the fact she knew him for years didn't make a difference, he was vile, mean, cruel and a possessive bastard.

Eyes still shut; ignoring him she rolled over letting gravity pull her down deep into the peaceful water, her only happy place in her cage that she could get away from him.

Slowly her body gracefully floated downwards to the bottom, as a smile came to her face, fully emerged she relaxed her body knowing she could hold her breath long, she hope he would get board or annoyed and leave her be.

Many moments later reaching her limit, she finally opened her eyes, it was time to resurface, he would be gone by now.

Taking her time she swam to the surface of her pool, with a big inhale she looked around, she was once again alone, pleased that it worked she pulled herself out.

Stretching high she yawned, flicking her tail she considered walking around her cage it wasn't big, around ten by ten feet, but the vegetation made it a nice walk, yet that still didn't make her appreciate her prison.

Not four steps from the pond he came out of the bushes, standing there the six foot rifle green turtle with spikes throughout his body smirked at her, eyeing her up with his blood red eyes.

"Slash, leave me be," she looked away crossing her arms.

"But my sweet, do we have to do this every time? You know I won't leave you alone, your mine after all," Slash moved towards her.

Turning around she huffed, "In your dreams, I will never be yours, you hear me!"

Close behind her she could feel his breath on her neck as she knew all to well he took her ponytail and started to smell her scent, it annoyed her as she desperately tried to manage the impulse to slap him.

Last time she did he beat her as punishment for her actions, closing her eyes she counted to ten, he will say some bullshit then leave like usual.

"Don't you realize Mona you're already mine, who else would ever consider taking your hand or dare to mate with you? Don't you understand I am here for you, I am the only one that would see you as a beautiful creature that needs a strong handsome mate like me," Slash purred stroking her skin on her back.

Trying not to shiver she gulped, she hated this, why couldn't he just leave her alone, she didn't want a mate especially an arrogant, self absorbed, abusive sexist pig like him.

Placing his hands over her shoulder, slowly they started to travel down feeling her soft skin, her heart leaped to her throat she had enough of him touching her as she quickly turn around slapping his hands way, "Leave me alone, I would never, I mean never, be your mate, so leave me alone!"

Suddenly she was shoved to the ground with Slash landing on top of her as he struck her against the face, "Bitch, how dare you. Don't you realize you have no choice," Slash grabbed her collar around her neck pulling it hard as he choked her.

"You whine and mope day in and out about you being in this cage! You know what cupcake, how would you feel when I place you into the dark room; that will teach you a lesson!"

Terrified she feared the dark room it was a four by four concrete room, dark and cold, she shivered on the thought, "Please don't… I just want to be free, I want out of here…but not there!"

Slash roared, "Free! You want to be free, let me give you the 101 little missy, the outside world won't welcome the likes of you. They will fear you, call you monster and treat you as such. You think the dark room is horrible, what they would do to you out there is far worse, humans will experiment on you then throw you in a cage, one that you will never see any light, clean water, or plants. Be grateful that our master gives you this much, pet!"

Tears filled her eyes, "I am no pet!"

Leaning close to her with a devilishly smile Slash was intrigued by her so called defence, "Oh you are my dear just a pet, no more. What do you think lizards are to humans? Why do you think you wear a collar?"

"I was human once! Why am I a pet and your not?"

Stroking her face he purred, "Simple I am useful, you are just something the master can watch. But if you reconsider being my mate the master might consider making you more then some mere pet."

Shaking her head violently as the thought sickened her, "No I will not be your mate… you…you pig!"

Raising his hand Slash was going to strike her again then stopped, as a thought came to mind instead, "You know what, hitting you does nothing, I think you should take a personal day in the dark room and see how you sing then!"

Getting to his feet he picked Mona up as she kick and screamed, ignoring her he laughed at her futile attempts to fight back.

Down the hall she never gave up as he brought her to the other side of the building, what kind of building was she in, she wasn't sure, she never been outside of it and if she has she didn't remembered.

Stopping, Slash opened a heavy cast iron door by pressing the button beside it, inside her worse nightmares were realized as she fought him, she didn't want to go in there.

Now annoyed not amused by her antics, Slash threw Mona within shutting the door behind her.

Alone, cold, she huddle in the corner holding her knees laying her head on top of them, wrapping her tail around herself she closed her eyes, she fought back the tears as she wonder if this was it, her life as it is and will it always be.

Slowly she drifted to sleep…

_I will protect you; I promise, just trust me and take my hand…_

She abruptly was awoken as the door sprung open, waiting for Slash or one of the keepers to retrieve her no one came in.

Beyond the door was pitch black, luckily her eyesight wasn't so bad in the dark she could make out the far wall, nervously she got up as a cling sound came from under her, her eyes widened.

Laying on the ground wobbling from the impact of the fall, was her collar…it fell right off, why would it do that, then it hit her.

Long ago a storm made the power go out and something like this happened, this was it, her chance.

Before she didn't know what to do, not this time she was going to take this unlikely to ever happen again moment, what did she have to lose?

Promising herself she would never leave such an opportunity escape her again she ran out of the dark room, no emergency lights were on whatever knocked out the power was a dozy.

She smiled, if memory served her, she over heard many times the keepers talked about the parking lot how there was a door that was broken and one could open it just by wiggling the handle hard.

Knowing where the stairs were she crossed her fingers hoping no one was using them of yet, as she rushed down the hallway, without a second thought.

Reaching the door that led to the stairs, she slowed down as she opened it, ajar looking within, the coast was clear and she entered the stairwell.

Debating if she should take her time or not, she didn't want to waste any time for who knows where Slash was, and he could very well be behind her searching for her, she couldn't risk him finding her he would either beat her or worse.

Skipping steps and using the railing to quicken her speed around corners Mona made it to the bottom, heart pounding she couldn't believe her luck; she was going to make it, she was almost home free from this cursive place.

Reaching for the door, she stopped what she was doing as she heard voices approaching the door, in a panic she looked around franticly for a place to hide, just noticing a crawl space under the stairs; she took cover in the nick of time.

Two humans, one female the other male came from the parking lot, "What luck, I have my shift on the day that New York gets hit by the biggest storm in centuries!" the male complained in annoyance.

"Yeah tell me about it, I heard the habitation floor is in complete chaos over the boss's pet's collars coming off and there cage doors opened, all because some lightning hit the roof," the female pointed out as she made a step up the stairs.

"I wouldn't worry much about those freaks, they are too stupid to consider escaping, they are probably cowering in the corner not knowing what to do. Mindless beasts that's what they are, no brains just like a wild animal, but easier to train that's all," the male laughed.

Anger swelled within Mona, as she tried to calm her nerves, she just wanted to swipe her tail at the ignorant man and tell him off, tell him because she and all the individuals on the habitation floor are just mutants, they aren't stupid animals they too were once humans like them.

Brooding over the insult she stayed still breathing through her nose then out from her mouth, she refocused her thoughts on the task at hand, carefully listening to surrounding sounds she had to make sure the two pathetic humans were out of ear shot before she moved, as well she had to make sure no one else was coming from the stairwell or coming to the door.

A bit at ease feeling safe she came out of hiding making her way forward once again attempting for the door to the parking lot, this time no voices were on the other side as she cautiously opened the door taking her time looking around.

No one within sight, like everywhere else she has been, the emergency lights too were off and it made it convenient for her since she would see a flashlight before they would ever be able to spot her, confident she ventured through the door.

Making her way to the end of the room she saw the big garage doors that let vehicles in and out, looking around she couldn't see the door that the keepers mentioned, were they just pulling her leg?

Not sure if the garage door would work with no power she felt lost, as she became depressed, so close yet so far away, on the other side of the wall in front of her was her freedom, and she was at a dead end…

Noises came from her right, ducking behind a car she spotted another human walking from somewhere on the other side of the parking lot, he looked soaked like he just came out of the rain.

Watching him she waited until he was to far out of sight for him to notice her, before she went towards where he came from.

There tucked in the corner was a set of stairs that lead to a door with a exit sign on it, for how the parking lot was designed it was camouflaged with the background walls.

Containing her glee she looked around quickly before jumping down towards the door, as she approached it she saw the key holder that would be used to open the door, but if the keepers were right all she needed to do was just jiggle the handle to open it.

Placing her hand on the handle she took a big breath one small leap for mutants, one giant leap for her freedom.

Wiggling the handle the door clicked then started to open, not caring if it was her or someone else on the other side that really unlock the door, she whipped it open as the cold breeze hit her hard, she almost past out from excitement as she never thought the cold would be so refreshing, the air was like heaven.

Not wasting another moment, she left her cage that held her captive for way to long as she embraced her new freedom.

A street led out before her as she was curious of everything she forgot what the outside world looked like as she couldn't help but smile, as she was captivated on how the rain bounced off the concrete under her feet.

Looking back she realized she wasn't out of the woods yet, she needed to get as far away as she could from this place before they caught her and threw her back into her cell.

Looking around there wasn't a soul, streets and side walks were bare, for people must be taking cover from the rain with the power out it was dark, which was a good thing for her.

Crossing the street and heading down an alleyway or two she didn't mind the rain beating against her bare skin, as she felt more and more free, the feeling was over whelming, even her dreams could never do such justice.

"Oh GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!" a woman screamed as Mona stopped in her tracks on a street, not far from her was a woman getting out of a cab, her shrieking was making Mona's head hurt, uncertain why the woman was so shocked in seeing her she recalled what Slash said.

Could he have been telling the truth about humans that they would think she was some monster?

A large man burst out of the cab with a gun in hand pointing it at Mona, "Get lost you… you demon!" pulling the trigger he made a couple warning shots, not taking her chances Mona ran for it.

Why would someone act in such a manner, she didn't do anything to neither of them… she is just a mutant, she too is somewhat human, well part of her was.

Confused she fled running into some garbage bins losing her step as she wiped out into a puddle.

She wanted to cry she just couldn't understand why they acted like that… a chill took a hold of her as she realized she wasn't alone.

Four men occupied the alleyway as they surrounded her, "Well, well boys look what we have here a freak of nature."

"I'm not a freak of nature," Mona spat at them as she became wary for she just realized the men were armed with bats and chains.

"It speaks well I wonder what pretty penny would fetch us on the black market for the likes of her," one of the men smirked sizing her up.

"We can always sell her in parts, do you know a kidney or liver from her would fetch!" another man licked his lips patting his bat against his hand.

"What!" Mona was horrified by the conversation, did they have any morals?

"Well if we want to sell her its best not to beat her up to much, we need to preserve her as much as possible," the first man that spoke made the other agree on the plan.

Frightened Mona didn't want to be sold or be chopped up, she desperately looked for away out, as she recall the trash cans she knocked over, the two lids were on the ground before her feet.

Never truly having been in a fight she grabbed them as the man laughed at her attempt, her eyes hardened, it was her or them; she put the money on herself, as she charged the two man that were in her way.

If she could knock them down she would be able to out run the other two and with the city in the dark she wouldn't have an issue in hiding.

Taking them by surprise she hit one man with the lid and the other with her tail, neither one considered she would use it as she swiped at their feet knocking them to the ground.

Quickly she jumped over them rushing forward not looking back as she could hear them yell at her, calling her names she just ignored it all, she had to keep going she couldn't stop no matter what.

Block after block Mona didn't stop until coming across an abandoned building only half standing, she knew inside she could find a place to hide.

Inside luckily not running into anyone, she found the stairs up, not taking a breather Mona ran down hallways then to her relief she came across a crawl space, the men behind her wouldn't consider her hiding in it, she crawled inside.

Fully hidden she calmed her breathing the last thing she needed was to give herself way with her heavy breathing, not like they would hear it over the rain and wind, but she didn't want to take the risk either way.

Mona watched the men go by as they turned over everything in frustration looking for her.

"I swear the ugly thing went into this building!"

"Maybe you made a mistake… damn this rain I'm going home, if she shows up again we will kill her right off."

Shivering Mona didn't dare to come out of her hiding spot, she was too afraid.

Hours later Mona got the courage to come out taking her time looking down the hallway, with a sigh she started a search for a room that was the driest place for her to rest.

Finding one she leaned against a wall letting gravity guide her down, Mona placed her head against the wall, she started to regret her decisions; Mona wanted to be free so bad she never considered how naive she was towards the outside world.

Mona didn't know anything, as her stomach started to growl, she didn't know how to find food.

Before she was given a tray everyday at the same time, her knowledge on the outside world's system was a mystery to her and that she could very well starve sooner then later.

With the cold nipping at her and thoughts falling heavy on her of the people she met and their reaction was just plain horrifying and disturbing.

Sure she had only met two groups, but if all humans or half were like the ones she just came across, how was she to survive, when she will always be running away?

With a sigh she was lost, confused, she never truly considered the burden to be free or was it really freedom at all… she started to second guess her version of what freedom was.

"Have you had enough yet?" a voice came from the darkness.

Standing at the door frame leaning against it was Slash, his red eyes glowed in glee over her misery.

Jumping to her feet she backed away, he found her?

"What do you think you can just escape just like that cupcake? No no no I let you escape, why do think it was so easy? Come on if it was that easy we would have more pets escaping every black out that comes around," Slash laughed.

"You have been following me this whole time? Why would you let me out, what do you gain from it?" Mona was shocked and couldn't believe he was there and he actually was going to let those thugs hurt her.

"I have been following you since you left the dark room… What do I gain you ask? Simple, satisfaction in showing you how the real world thinks and the way it sees you. They either see you as profit or a demon that they need to snuff out. You don't belong in the real world, Mona Lisa. Now let's go home," Slash offered his hand to her.

Shaking her head violently she took more steps backwards, "No that isn't my home I will never go back with you, I rather die!"

Insulted by her remark Slash became furious, "Stupid bitch, don't you get it! You're a pet and pets belong in cages to keep them safe. Out here you wouldn't survive a day, just give up this pathetic attempt of so called freedom and get your ass over here!"

"NO, you know what Slash I hate you, you're the real monster. I am leaving…I will prove to you… NO to myself, I am no pet and I can too survive without your so called help!" she yelled at him.

Rushing towards her Slash grabbed her arm squeezing it hard as she screamed in pain as it shoot up her arm then down her spine.

"I had enough of your bullshit woman, if you want to die so be it! I will just tell the master some thugs cut your throat," drawing his blade Slash placed it against her throat.

Scared, tears ran down her face she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go back to that place it was a prison and if she did return, she would just die for that existence was no more then death itself, yet the same time she didn't want to really die.

"Do you know its not nice to make a girl cry asshole!" within the shadows to their right where the wall was broken down, a voice came, as a flash of green attacked Slash making him smash into the other wall.

Rising up he stood in front her, to her surprise the mystery guy was another turtle, one she never seen before, for she thought Slash was the only one.

He seemed to be her age, he was tall and muscular with sais in either hand, his long red bandana flowed behind him, he narrowed his brilliant golden eyes at Slash.

"Miss you better move out of the way," the stranger warned her, not asking questions she got out of the way as both turtles started to fight with each other, the red clad turtle was on par with Slash's speed and strength as blade and sais clashed against each other.

"Well Raph wasn't expecting you to show your ugly mug," Slash mocked.

Mona peered over at Raph, to her she couldn't see what Slash was talking about, he wasn't ugly he was quite handsome as she realized her cheeks were growing hot.

"Well I smelled your stench for miles, why a pathetic arse like you being so low to actually pick on defenceless girls?" Raph blocked Slash's attack countering he managed a hit on Slash's arm, holding it Slash smiled wickedly.

"She belongs to my master she is his pet, I have to retrieve her. Besides she is also mine!"

"Retrieve her? That's what you call it trying to slit her throat!?" Raph huffed.

"The bitch had it coming…"

In a rush of rage Raph put all his strength in his next attacked, "Don't call her that!"

Was Raph defending her, he didn't even know her, yet he disliked Slash calling her names.

With a thud Slash went through the wall, quickly Raph put away his sais as he looked over at Mona, debating what to do he sighed offering his hand to her, "I will protect you, I promise, just trust me and take my hand…"

Heart throbbing Mona stared at him did he just say those exact words, the same words she been plagued within her dreams, the same words that the boy years ago told her?

Not knowing if she truly could trust him, yet she had a strong desire to do so, she gave her hand to him; with out a warning he picked her up making her ride on his shell as he fled the building taking her up to the roof tops.

His skills and fast reflexes were nothing she had ever witnessed, she didn't think even Slash could accomplished such feats.

Miles away Raph finally stopped under some shelter from the rain, letting her down as he wondered what he should do next, crossing his arms he looked at her, "What he said about you are really someone's pet…why would you want to be?"

Angrily she glared at him, "Yes someone claimed me as their pet, trust me I didn't choose it they made me into one!"

Putting his hand up in defeat Raph backed off, "Ok ok… I didn't mean it that way…sorry."

Looking him over she sighed, "No I am sorry… I…"

"How long have you been well a…pet?"

Mona looked at the ground shifting her feet, "Since they turned me into this monster when I was five…"

"What?... Oh I see…By the way you're not a monster you do know that right?" Raph was sincere.

"Sure, you're just saying that everyone thinks I am a monster or some dumb pet, why would you think any different?" Mona didn't look up, regardless Raph was a mutant too, Slash treated her as such and he was a mutant.

"Well first off you look like a nice gal for starters, you're also cute…," realizing he just said the cute word Raph's face turned beat red as his bandana, as he desperately tried to cover up his tracks.

"You think I'm cute?" Mona also felt a bit embarrassed, she never had a guy say she was cute, well not the way and tone Raph said it.

Rubbing his arm Raph looked down to the ground, "Sure…I mean…" he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Leaning towards him she tilted her head up looking him in the eyes, "Raph can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" he squeaked then coughed to clear his throat.

"Have you ever met a girl years ago who was five that was lost in the sewers. This girl was running from some men in suits? At the time you would have been around five to seven years of age," she asked, she had too, could he be the one? He did say the same thing as the kid did when she was young.

Raph eyes widen, "Mona…? Mona Lisa?" Raph gulped as he back way not sure what to say next.

Excited she jumped, "You are the one the one I never could remember. You're the one that tried to protect me and got hurt in the process," as she noticed a crack in his plastron in the same place as she recalled where the boy got hurt.

Shame filled Raph eyes, "I…couldn't protect you and this…they did this to you and made you some damn pet... All because I was too weak…I…I am soo sorry Mona," Raph tried to fight the tears way.

A rush of relief filled Mona as she jumped into his arms, taking Raph by surprise, "Mona?"

"Thank you Raph… I know you couldn't save me from them back then, but you did save me in another way. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been so determine to be free or to realize there is freedom from my cage. Sure I couldn't remember your name or face but you where always in my dreams encouraging me not to let go!"

Embracing her he held her tight, "I know I couldn't save you then… but I promise to protect you Mona Lisa, now and forever, do you trust me?"

He gazed into her eyes as she smiled giving a sweet kiss on his lips, "I always trusted you Raphael, for I always knew you would be the one to set me free."

_**Fin**_


End file.
